degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Dallas-Drew Friendship
The brotherly friendship between Drew Torres and Mike Dallas started when Dallas moved into the Torres household during their first senior year. Friendship History Season 12 In''' Come As You Are (1), it is revealed that Dallas is living with the Torres family. When Dallas calls Adam a girl, Drew tells him not to make fun of him, and Dallas agrees to. Later in the episode, Drew reveals that he's a virgin, and Dallas gives him a condom for when he and Bianca have sex. He is at Drew's house party later that episode. In '''Come As You Are (2), Dallas gives Drew advice on how to break up with Katie. In Closer to Free (2), Dallas helps Drew with an online job application by telling him to add some experience on it. He also tells Drew that since he is tired of being treated like a baby, that he should stop acting like one. In Sabotage (2), Dallas sees Drew working at the mall, when Drew mentions Clare's birthday party. This gives Dallas the idea to crash it. In Bitter Sweet Symphony (1), Dallas sees Drew back at school, and yells to him, "It's Drop Out Drew!" In Bitter Sweet Symphony (2), Drew is one of the people that Fiona lists that Dallas should stick around for when trying to talk him down from the edge of the roof. In Karma Police (1), while Dallas and Vanessa argue, Drew walks their son, Rocky downstairs to the basement and watches Dallas as he interacts with his son. The next day, Drew tells Dallas how surprised he is that Dallas is a father and had no idea. Dallas questions whether or not to tell Alli about Rocky, and Drew tells him that he should wait until they're actually dating and refers to it as "truth delay" and Dallas goes along with it. In Karma Police (2), Dallas and Drew are playing with Rocky until Alli stops by unannounced. Drew takes Rocky upstairs so that Alli won't see him, but brings him down when Rocky is having an allergic reaction to some nuts he ate. In Zombie (1), Dallas supports Drew's decision to run for student council president since he thinks it would be hilarious. He helps Drew come up with ideas to campaign against Clare at lunch, and helps Drew throw his political "party". In Zombie (2), Dallas supports Drew's election, and tells him not to worry about the debate, but to focus on his message. Season 13 In Summertime, Drew and Dallas are working together to run Degrassi's Panther Summer Camp. Later, they spot Adam and Becky making out. In About A Girl, when Drew and Adam are looking fro Colton they find Dallas with him and Drew tells him to take him to the nurse. Later, Drew and Dallas are seen hool-a-hooping together and then they both help Adam send an email to Todd. Later Drew is seen playfully slapping Dallas in the Torres basement. In Cannonball, Drew and Dallas are both seen getting ready for the camping trip joking about bears. Throughout the episode they are both seen helping Adam with his Becky and Imogen situation. In Honey, Dallas went with Drew to the hospital and help put up cards in Adam's room. In Power to the People, They are in the classroom talking about Zoe. In Sparks Will Fly (1), They are both sitting in a room with Clare and Alli talking. In Sparks Will Fly (2), They are both seen at the dance talking about Clare and Dallas mentions maybe Clare's Zoe and Zoe's Bianca. In You Are Not Alone, Drew approaches Alli, Clare, and Dallas when they are talking about salsa dancing, and it appears he was partaking in the salsa dancing, too. He and Dallas later approve Maya and Zig's idea for an art exhibit at the school, though Drew calms Dallas down when Zig insults him. In How Bizarre, Drew is in class presenting something to the class with Dallas and Dallas asks him what is wrong. Drew answers about Mrs. Hollingsworth working him all week and asks if they can work on the proposal after school? Dallas he can't since he is seeing a movie with Alli, Jenna, and Connor. Drew responds and you didn't invite me? Dallas says they hate him because he bailed on Clare. In My Hero, Drew and Dallas have a fight about the project and Drew thinks it better then working on the stupid project so Dallas responds I'll just be single D Drew says it's not like that and walks away. Drew apologizes to Dallas and that he wants to be double D again. Trivia *They live in the same household, since Dallas turned a section of Drew's basement/den into his bedroom. *They both had a crush on Fiona Coyne, but she wasn't interested in either of them due to her being a lesbian. *They are both friends/on good terms with Owen Milligan, Adam Torres, Bianca DeSousa, Fiona Coyne, Imogen Moreno, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy,Miles Hollingsworth and Becky Baker. *They both took an interest in Katie Matlin but only Drew dated her. Katie now has a large dislike for them both. *Dallas said his first line to Drew and his brother Adam ("I like it!"). *They met between the Season 11 finale and the Season 12 premiere, which was the winter break of the 2011-2012 school year. *They are both taking an extra year at Degrassi. *They both lost a person important to them. Drew lost Adam and Dallas lost Campbell. *Drew considers Dallas as a brother as revealed in Barely Breathing. *Both have kissed Clare Edwards . *Both have dated Alli Bhandari. *They friendship is somewhat similar to the friendships of former Degrassi characters, Jake and Mo and Jimmy and Spinner . *They have their own handshake. Quotes *Dallas: "Who knew your sister was more fun than you?" Drew: "Adam is a guy, make fun again and I'll make your life hell." Dallas: "Okay, okay. Respect." *Drew: "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm such a baby." Dallas: "Then stop acting like one." - Closer to Free (2) *Dallas: "Ho, ho! It's Drop Out Drew!" -''' Bitter Sweet Symphony (1)' *"How do we move on?" Drew asked this in 'Young Forever' *"We find a way to say goodbye." *Drew to Dallas: "I already lost one brother this year... I can't lose another" - 'Barely Breathing''' Gallery degrassi-showdown-week-1-a.jpg tumblr_m8nqonVZrf1rb521bo1_500.jpg Caur2_12_dallas_drew.jpg Degrassi_1201_03HR.jpg Caur 5 dallas adam drew.jpg 1-13ljk.jpg 2-13.jpg Default.aspx22.jpg 89yuh.JPG 23432er.JPG 3423e.JPG 65r.JPG ThCAKIMA2P.jpg Drewlaianca.jpg 345tr.JPG ertg.JPG Fh54.jpg dofiu.jpg dsfoer0.jpg kldsfjlk.jpg w0rsfw3.jpg w0982.jpg Caur2 12 dallas drew.jpg Drewwheelinn.PNG Degrassi 13g 04 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 03 hr.jpg Degrassi 13g 02 hr.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-10-17h00m52s96.jpg 13x05 53.png Drallasss.PNG Sadd.PNG degrassi13_may17th_ss_1150.jpg 13x09 25.png 13x09 26.png 13x09 52.png 13x09 74.png 13x09 75.png 13x09 76.png 13x09 89.png Drew and Dallas.png Drew and Dallas 2.png Drew and Dallas 3.png Degrassi 13x13-08.png 13x13 74.png trrtrt.png 87uuuy.png hiui.png 878uiy.png degrassi-1316-recap-2.jpg 13x13_28.png 13x13_72.png 13x13_74.png Potyiptoy.png Oirttrot.png Fguporti.png Hjhklryt.png 65trtr.png Ghtrre.png Fghgfe.png MD1.PNG MD2.PNG MD3.PNG degrassi-flipbook-1319-11.jpg Ghhhhhhhhhhhjjhhjjb.jpg 8yiyuiiyuiuyuiyui.png 89uiuiuiuioh.png 786uuy.png Category:Season 12 Category:Season 13 Category:Friendships Category:Degrassi Category:Interactions